staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Czerwca 2013
TVP 1 05:05 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 W labiryncie - odc. 111/120 - Awantura; serial TVP 06:10 W labiryncie - odc. 112/120 - Emerytura; serial TVP 06:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Opole 2013 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcz raz; felieton 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:30 Biegajmy razem; magazyn 09:50 O, kurczę! (Hatching Pete) kraj prod.USA (2010) 11:20 Piękniejsza Polska; cykl dokumentalny 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Nie ma jak Polska odc. 33 Katowice; magazyn 13:10 Blondynka - odc. 3/13 - Nie każdy może być grabarzem - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:10 BBC w Jedynce - Świat z lotu ptaka odc. 2. Afryka (Earthflight) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:15 Taggart (Taggart); western kraj prod.USA (1964) 16:50 Europa to my - /2/; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 55 - Wielki powrót - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2613; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Nauczyciele to też ludzie, odc. 27 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Teachers are people ep. 27); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Włoch 20:07 Kroniki Maratonów Świata 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Granice miłości (Burning Plain, The) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Argentyna, USA (2008) 22:15 Glee - odc. 5 (The Rhodes Not Taken); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:05 Glee - odc. 6 (Vitamin D); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:55 E = MC2 - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002) 01:40 Downton Abbey (Christmas Special) (Christmas at Downton Abbey); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 03:20 Londyńczycy - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM 06:10 Moje Tatry 2/5; cykl reportaży 06:45 W słowach kilku o wydrze, bobrze i wilku - Zabezpieczanie stawów hodowlanych przed szkodami powodowanymi przez wydry; cykl dokumentalny 07:15 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 3/5 Tajemnica Bahometa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:00 Daleko od szosy - odc. 3/7 - Ania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:25 Kultura, głupcze (76); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 10:05 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dzikie Indie - Królestwo słoni (Secrets of Wild India. Elephant Kingdom); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Karnawał na Wyspach - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Niemcy - Dolna Saksonia - Na saksy; magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Niedziela w Dwójce: Piknik Funduszy Europejskich w Łodzi 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Historia domku na prerii II (Beyond The Prairie II - The True Story Of Laura Ingalls Wilder Continues); Film familijny kraj prod.USA (2002) 13:50 Niedziela w Dwójce: Piknik Funduszy Europejskich w Łodzi 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1973; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 74 "Wolna chata" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:20 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Horror Travel (1); widowisko 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 516 - Chory z miłości; serial TVP 17:20 Życie od kuchni - (3) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (1); program rozrywkowy 20:00 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - kabaret według Młodych Panów. Mrągowo 2012 (3); widowisko rozrywkow 20:40 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Nigeria - Hiszpania ( studio ) 20:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Nigeria - Hiszpania 23:10 Czas honoru - odc. 53 "Koniec i początek" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (80); magazyn 00:30 Wojciech Kilar - urodziny kompozytora (koncert); koncert 01:35 Klasa pana Tourette'a (Front of the Class); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 03:20 Miłość, honor i posłuszeństwo - cz. 2/2 (LOVE, HONOR AND OBEY, THE LAST MAFIA MARRIAGE); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1993) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 06:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 77 - Mościska i Wyszogród; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Mieszkam na wsi 10:15 Teraz wieś 10:44 Na ludowo 11:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 88; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 39; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 42; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 72 - Łeba; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Przez granice 17:33 W 80 dni dookoła lata 17:43 Motoklasa 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:44 Pogoda 18:48 Bike Maraton 19:02 W rajskim ogrodzie 19:20 Antykwaryczne safari 19:32 Elitarne Spotkania Kabaretowe 20:00 Listy gończe - Śmierć tłumaczki - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Stambuł. Trzy tygodnie republiki chuliganów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:06 Pogoda 22:09 Sport 22:13 Kroniki sportowe 22:17 Fakty - komentarze 22:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:10 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:30 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2013 - Bytów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:56 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:27 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:01 Polska według Kreta - odc. 77 - Mościska i Wyszogród; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:05 Reportaż TVP INFO - Stambuł. Trzy tygodnie republiki chuliganów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:22 Listy gończe - Śmierć tłumaczki - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Głos Mediów - odc. 88; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:18 Kościół z bliska - odc. 42; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Małgorzata Braunek - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 72 - Łeba; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Tu kobiety - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:42 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 39; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Yogi Bear Show (39) - serial animowany 06.25 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury - film animowany, USA 2005 07.50 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? 3 (13) - serial animowany 08.15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (4, 5) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo i miecz samuraja - film animowany, USA 2009 10.45 Planeta skarbów - film animowany, USA 2002 12.45 Zabawy z piłką - komedia, USA/Niemcy 2004 14.35 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 16.35 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy, USA 1985 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (71) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Na krawędzi (1, 2) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 6 (108, 109) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Pułapki miłości - dramat kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2007 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (42) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (42) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 10.55 Bitwa o dom (12) - reality show 11.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (5) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 13.05 Hotel dla psów - film familijny, USA/Niemcy 2009 15.10 Przepis na życie (3) - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Rozbitkowie - komedia, USA 2005 18.00 Ugotowani (6) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Jeszcze raz - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2008 22.00 Kamuflaż (4) - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Lekarze (4) - serial obyczajowy 00.00 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson (4) - serial kryminalny 01.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.15 Arkana magii (961) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Kopciuszek - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polacy tu i tam - (1).; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Pomniki historii - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 20 - Eko Gmina - Chcemy żyć w czystym świecie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Gwiezdny Pirat odc.6/7 - Na ratunek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium bł. Jana Pawła II w Krakowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 8/21 - Otwarcie Trasy, czyli czas wolny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Zwierzenia przy fortepianie /cz. 2/; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Dom - odc. 22/25 - Miłość to tylko obietnica - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 W kogo ja się wrodziłem? - txt. str. 777 AD; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Andrzej Andrzejewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Emil Karewicz, Magdalena Kumorek, Tomasz Lengren; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Pożądane żądła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Pomniki historii - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.3; STEREO 19:20 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy - Wyspa kotów, odc. 9; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 53* - Msza obywatelska - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 8/21 - Otwarcie Trasy, czyli czas wolny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Wesołe jest życie staruszka - recital Wiesława Michnikowskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 20 - Eko Gmina - Chcemy żyć w czystym świecie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Pomniki historii - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy - Wyspa kotów, odc. 9; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ranczo - odc. 53* - Msza obywatelska; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.3; STEREO 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (146); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Sport 08:40 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Japonia - Meksyk (Puchar Konfederacji: Japonia - Meksyk) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9 12:55 Wyścigi samochodowe - KIA Lotos Race; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Tytani szos - txt. str. 777; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Gateshead dz. 2 (Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Gateshead dz. 2) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:15 Snooker - Mistrzostwa Europy w Zielonej Górze - FINAŁ; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Urugwaj - Tahiti (Puchar Konfederacji: Urugwaj - Tahiti) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:25 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:45 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Nigeria - Hiszpania (Puchar Konfederacji: Nigeria - Hiszpania) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Zakończenie dnia ATM Rozrywka 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:45 W pustyni i w puszczy 9:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 178 9:30 Synowie Odcinek: 2 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 49 Sezon: 2 10:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 5 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 317 12:00 Tango z aniołem Odcinek: 18 12:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 959 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 178 14:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 97 14:30 Synowie Odcinek: 2 15:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 49 Sezon: 2 15:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 1 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 368 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 6 17:05 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 57 18:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 193 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 318 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak... Odcinek: 5 20:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 98 21:00 Przeznaczenie Odcinek: 11 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 317 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 301 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 368 0:00 Synowie Odcinek: 2 0:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 49 Sezon: 2 1:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 57 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 193 3:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.25 Bajkowa TVS 09.50 Weekend z TVS 10.05 Muzyczny Relaks 10.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.10 Weekend z TVS 11.20 Niewyjaśnione historie 12.15 Zawodowi rodzice 12.45 Weekend z TVS 13.00 Film fabularny 14.35 Turyści 15.05 Rodzina Kanderów 16.10 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Śląskie od kuchni 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.15 Śląskie od kuchni 22.55 Koncert życzeń 00.00 Program ezoteryczny 02.00 Świat w pigułce Eurosport 5:00 Wyścigi samochodowe - Wyścig 24-godzinny w Le Mans 7:00 Wyścigi samochodowe 9:00 Le Mans 24 minuty - magazyn sportów motorowych 9:30 Wyścigi samochodowe - Wyścig 24-godzinny w Le Mans 11:30 Wyścigi samochodowe - Wyścig 24-godzinny w Le Mans 13:00 Wyścigi samochodowe - Wyścig 24-godzinny w Le Mans 15:15 Le Mans 24 minuty - magazyn sportów motorowych 15:30 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Gateshead - 2. dzień 17:00 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Gateshead - 2. dzień 19:00 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 - mecz fazy grupowej: Chile - Egipt 20:00 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 - mecz fazy grupowej: Anglia - Irak 22:00 Snooker - Turniej Wuxi Classic - mecz finałowy 0:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 0:45 Wyścigi samochodowe - World Series by Renault - wyścig w Moskwie 1:15 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 7:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 8:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Rosja - Włochy 10:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Francja - Polska 12:30 Boks 13:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Holandia - Portugalia 16:20 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - studio 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Francja - Polska 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - studio 21:10 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Wimbledon - zapowiedź 21:40 Boks 23:20 Boks 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Niemcy - Kuba 9:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Iran - Serbia 11:20 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Bułgaria - Argentyna 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Iran - Serbia 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Niemcy - Kuba 19:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Bułgaria - Argentyna 21:10 Piłka nożna plażowa - Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Czechy - Anglia 22:20 Piłka nożna plażowa - Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Szwajcaria - Hiszpania 23:30 Piłka nożna plażowa - Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Francja - Portugalia 0:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Francja - Polska 2:30 Zakończenie programu